Thomas
by Clo1521
Summary: Mila, Marcus (disparu ou mort) et leur deux enfants Léna et Mahad c'est ainsi que les pirates et la Sphère connaissent la famille Farrell. Mais certaines personnes savent mieux, il y avait un troisième enfant, Thomas mais personnes ne parlent de lui ...


_**Attention légère mention de maladie et de mort**_

 **Me revoilà avec une toute petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, je vous la partage donc :)**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Thomas ? - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Le Saint-Nazaire vient de s'amarrer au ponton du bloc de Saint-Pédro. Ce petit bloc tranquille est en fait composé exclusivement de famille de Pirates. Ici, ceux-ci peuvent se reposer, vivre tranquillement en famille sans s'exposer à la colère de la Sphère. En effet, si un homme ou une femme veulent s'engager activement dans la résistance ceux-ci doivent obligatoirement déménager pour rejoindre une base rebelle. Pour la première fois depuis plus de 5 ans, le Saint-Nazaire et son équipage se rendent à Saint-Pédro.

\- « Mila » s'écrit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en se précipitant vers elle « cela faisait tellement longtemps ! »

\- « Amélie, je suis heureuse de te revoir » répond Mila en rendant son étreinte.

\- « Cortes ! Toi aussi cela fait longtemps, tu devrais passer nous voir plus souvent … » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui « Allez, venez, suivez-moi ! Il y a un peu beaucoup de monde ici » fini-t-elle en empoignant Mila.

Cortes, Dahlia, Wayan, le Vecteur, Cheng la suivent sans se poser de question tandis que Léna et Mahad trainent un peu derrière, détaillant le bloc qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

\- « C'est qui à ton avis ? » demande Léna à son frère

\- « Je ne sais pas … mais maman a l'air de bien la connaitre donc cela doit dater de quand elle et papa était encore ensemble » répond-t-il.

\- « Bon bah on sera bientôt fixé » sourit Léna en se mettant plus ou moins à courir derrière le petit groupe qui a pris de l'avance.

\- « Alors comment trouves-tu mon chez moi ? » demande Amélie à Mila

\- « Sympa » répond Mila en regardant tout autour d'elle ou elle peut voir plusieurs photos de famille « je suis contente que tu sois heureuse »

\- « Bonjour tante Mila » dit une jeune fille de 24 ans en souriant

\- « Mon dieu, Naomie, comme tu as grandi ! tu es magnifique »

\- « J'espère bien avoir grandi ! je devais encore avoir des couettes la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ! »

\- « Tante Mila » relève Léna aussi perplexe que son frère. Cependant bien que la pièce soit bruyante, sa remarque a été entendu par Mila et Amélie

\- « Mon dieu, vous aussi vous avez grandi » s'exclame Amélie « Léna, Mahad vous avez vraiment hérité des magnifiques yeux bleus de votre mère » continu-t-elle avant de poursuivre en regardant tout autour d'elle « Et où est Thomas ? »

Sa dernière remarque fait réagir toute la pièce mais de différentes façons. Les pirates se demandent qui peut bien être ce Thomas alors que Mila, Léna et Mahad s'assombrissent soudainement. Cependant Léna voulant préserver son frère préfère re-poser sa question.

\- « Pourquoi Tante Mila ? Vous êtes la sœur de Maman ? »

\- « Non, bien sûr que non » rigole-t-elle « Mila tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi ? »

\- « Je ne leur jamais rien dit et ils étaient trop jeune pour ce souvenir, c'était beaucoup plus prudent » répond Mila catégoriquement

\- « Bien sûr, c'était des temps compliqué » répond Amélie qui se retourne ensuite vers Léna « Je suis la sœur de votre père, sa sœur jumelle, bon évidemment il n'y a pas que la couleur des yeux qui nous différentie » fini-t-elle en regardant Mahad. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, la réaction du jeune homme la surprend. En effet, celui-ci pali brusquement et tourne les talons pour sortir. Après un bref coup d'œil à sa mère, Léna se précipite à la suite de son frère.

\- « Que vient-il de se passer, et où est Thomas ? » demande-t-elle en s'adressant à Mila

\- « Et qui est Thomas ? » ajoute Cortes

\- « Le frère jumeau de Mahad » répond Amélie « Vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

\- « Non » répond Cortes aussi étonné que les autres d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

\- « Mila, s'il-te-plait » dit Amélie qui craint le pire au regard de la réaction des enfants et du regard triste de Mila

\- « Thomas … » commence Mila difficilement « Thomas est mort il y a un peu moins de 5 ans »

\- « Oh mon dieu » murmure Amélie désolé « Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Il y a une grave épidémie à Babylonia. Mahad est tombé gravement malade, il a failli mourir plusieurs fois et il souffrait tellement… » commence à raconter Mila « Léna et Thomas, eux allaient plutôt bien, excepté le fait qu'ils étaient très inquiet et que je ne pouvais pas les rassurer. Et puis un matin, ça faisait environ 3 semaines que Mahad naviguait entre conscience et inconscience, Thomas s'est évanoui … et il est mort le soir même » fini-t-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes

\- « Mila » murmure Amélia en l'enlaçant « je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir … »

\- « Le pire c'est que le médecin a osé me dire que Thomas avait eu de la chance par rapport à Mahad car lui, n'avait pas souffert ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prête à perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Même si, quelque part il avait raison » sourit-t-elle tristement « Je priais pour que la souffrance de Mahad cesse et j'aurais aussi accepter sa mort si cela voulait dire qu'il ne souffre plus… » Cette dernière phrase provoque le silence dans la pièce, un silence lourd et pesant ou chacun essai d'imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir sans aucun succès, il y a des souffrances que l'on ne peut pas comprendre si l'on n'y a pas été confronté.

\- « Léna et Mahad n'ont jamais fait allusion à leurs frères » s'étonne Wayan après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- « Je sais » soupire Mila « Je pense que Léna peut en parler et y penser mais elle ne le fait pas par égard à son frère. Mahad … pour lui c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, il refuse d'en parler et de toute façon les occasions de le faire ont été très rare »

\- « Comment-ça ? »

\- « 2 semaines après la mort de Thomas, Mahad a commencé à aller mieux et la première fois chose qu'il m'a demandé c'est où était Thomas et s'il allait bien ? Je n'ai jamais fait une chose aussi difficile que dire à mon garçon que son frère été mort … c'était juste horrible. Après cela, sa convalescence a pris plusieurs semaines et j'avais trop peur qu'il arrête de se battre alors je n'ai pas reparlé de Thomas avec lui, avec Léna oui, mais pas avec Mahad. Puis, quand je voulais y faire référence, il évitait habilement la conversation et quatre mois après j'étais emprisonné par la Sphère … Et aussi dur que cela puisse paraitre, la vie nous a pris dans son tourbillon d'action et le changement d'environnement a aussi favorisé cet état de fait, nouvel endroit, nouveaux souvenirs … »

\- « Je n'ose imaginer comme cela doit être difficile pour lui » murmure Amélie « ne pas avoir de nouvel de mon jumeau c'est compliqué mais au moins j'étais adulte et je savais que ça pouvait arriver … »

 **\- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -**

Mahad, ne connaissant pas le bloc, se contente de se diriger vers le seul endroit qu'il connaisse c'est-à-dire le Saint-Nazaire. Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme s'assoit sur le pont, les jambes dans le vide et se contente de regarder le ciel alors que quelques larmes traitresses coulent le long de ses joues. Après quelques minutes, Léna le rejoint et s'assoit tout contre son frère en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Elle reste silencieuse, laissant les larmes de son frère se tarir et offrant sa présence en guise de réconfort.

\- « Il me manque » murmure-t-elle soudain une dizaine de minutes après.

\- « Je sais Léna » répond Mahad « il me manque aussi … il me manque tellement … »

Avoir une réponse de Mahad étonne Léna. Avec celle seule phrase, Mahad vient pour la première fois, depuis la mort de Thomas, évoquer sa souffrance.

\- « Maman et moi, on est là Mahad » commence-t-elle prudemment « tu n'as besoin de faire semblant avec nous … »

\- « Je sais petite sœur » répond doucement Mahad qui se penche légèrement pour embrasser sa sœur sur son front « je sais… »

\- « Tu crois que Cortes l'aurait supporté ? » sourit Léna un peu plus tard « imagine, toi et Thomas ensemble ! »

\- « Je crois qu'il serait parti direct en retraite, déjà qu'il lui arrive souvent de ne pas me supporter » rigole légèrement Mahad

\- « Je crois que tu as raison, tu aimes vraiment le faire tourner en bourrique, n'est-ce-pas ? » fini Léna qui fait dévier légèrement la conversation. Ils ont fait un pas énorme cette nuit mais bien que la blessure cicatrice enfin, elle est encore douloureuse, il serait idiot de sa part de persister sur cette voie et de la rouvrir.

\- « Le faire tourner en bourrique ? je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! »

\- « mais bien sûr » répond-t-elle en éclatant de rire

Le temps passe vite par cette belle et chaude soirée de Juin. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que le frère et la sœur sont assis, ici, alternant les moments de chamailleries avec des moments de calme mais toujours dans une belle complicité.

Et c'est comme ça que Cortes les voit, de dos, assis côte à côte, seule dans leur petite bulle à eux. Celui-ci, rassuré, fait demi-tour et prévient tout le monde que Léna et Mahad vont bien et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer à les chercher. Cette première soirée à Puerto-Pédro aura été pleines de révélations et d'émotions et cela apporte un éclairage encore différent sur Mahad et Léna, cela confirme aussi ce qu'il savait déjà : ces enfants font preuves d'une force de caractère exceptionnelle, toujours présent et plein de vie malgré les épreuves qu'ils ont déjà traversées … et cela le rend optimiste pour la suite, la lutte contre la Sphère sera difficile mais l'espoir incarner par les enfants de Mila et Marcus est plus fort que jamais.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
